An Inescapable Destiny
by AngelE777
Summary: Graduation approaches and Akito's declerations loom. A prequel to A Solitary Freedom and A New Day.
1. The Passing of Time

Hi!  I've decided to write another story, this one a prequel to "A Solitary Freedom" and "A New Day".  Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

An Inescapable Destiny Chapter 1: The Passing of Time 

During my life, I have never been one who constantly checks the time, but now I find myself watching as the seconds, minutes, and hours slip away.  For most of my classmates, graduation will be a day of joy and celebration, but, for the three of us, it hangs over our heads, an impending doom.  

All along, she has been strong, and, even now, with so little time remaining, she refuses to relent.  Ashamed, I find myself falling into an old pattern, unable to find such courage within myself.  I stare at the open textbook before me, disgusted by the seeming futility of my efforts.  Frustrated, I push it off the desk and ignore it as it hits the ground.   Fighting the gnawing desire to look at the clock once more, I faintly hear Tohru-san's and Rin's voices coming from Tohru-san's room. 

"You should leave now.  There's nothing here for you anymore."

"Rin-san…"

"You've been a fool all along, thinking that you could break the curse."

"But – but there's still time, Rin-san, we've been working together so hard, we could still find a way."

"A person – a person like you should have never gotten involved in this.  I knew, I've always known that it was wrong for you to be with us, you don't belong here."

"Rin-san, my Kaa-san would say that it's better to try to believe rather than doubt."

"Enough with that crap!  How can I believe, there's no hope!  We'll all be prisoners for the rest of our lives, and you'll be thrown away, like a worthless piece of trash!"

Angered by Rin's words, I stand up from my desk and walk over to Tohru-san's room.  Too upset to knock, I open the door and see the two sitting on the floor. 

"Rin, don't say such things to Tohru-san!  Can't you tell she's trying her best – just like always."

Rin looks up at me with an angered expression but says nothing.

Tohru-san, her face downcast, says, "Yuki-kun, it's all right, after all – Rin-san is probably right, if I haven't found a solution by now, it means I likely never will."

Before I can respond, Rin stands up suddenly and points at me as she shouts, "You, you've _never_ understood!  You made her that ridiculous offer, and look what's it caused!"

I am about to argue back when I realize that she is correct.  _I'm_ the reason that Tohru-san will suffer again.  The loss of both parents, and now this. I didn't mean for it to end this way, I'd thought it was possible for all of us to live together.  But, all I've done is allow my selfish desires to destroy any hope for her happiness…

Tohru-san stands, and Rin and I look at her in surprise.

Her expression resolute, she says, "Please don't think that way, Rin-san.  Being with all of you, I've found such wonderful joy.  After Kaa-san passed away, I thought that all my chances for being part of a family had disappeared.  I wanted to be brave, living in the tent, trying to succeed on my own.  But, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san opened their hearts to me, and all of you welcomed me – like I was part of your family.  It has truly been the greatest gift."

Appearing embarrassed, Rin looks to Tohru-san and says, "Do as you please!" before rushing out of the room. 

In a concerned tone, Tohru-san looks after her and says, "Rin-san."

She begins to walk quickly towards the door, so I interject, "Rin realized that she had been wrong – she was afraid that you regretted being with us.  She'll be all right, Tohru-san, she's just relieved – and glad."

She stops and turns to look at me as she says, "Yuki-kun."

I smile and say, "You've always been so strong, Tohru-san, I wish I could be more like that.  I believe, no - I know - that you haven't fully given up hope.  Until the last moment, Tohru-san will always do everything she can."

As she smiles in response, I make a decision.  Next week is our graduation – and the last day that I may see her.  I don't want to keep watching the clock, wallowing in despair, letting this precious time elude me. 

"Tohru-san?"

An inquisitive look upon her face, she answers, "Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"We should celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Of course.  Tohru-san has fulfilled her goal to graduate from high school.  I'm sure Tohru-san's mother is so proud."

Her voice brighter, she replies, "I think that would be nice."

"We can even bring along the baka neko."

She giggles and smiles slightly as she says, "Thank you, Yuki-kun."

"This Sunday, Tohru-san, the three of us will be together."

Her smile broadens and she answers, "I'm looking forward to it."

I grin and say, "So am I."


	2. A Fleeting Moment Part I

Hello, here's the next chapter.

**_C.B._**: Thanks as always for reading!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 2: A Fleeting Moment – Part I 

Kyo and I stand next to each other in an uneasy silence, waiting for Tohru-san to meet us at the front door.  She is later than expected, which makes me wonder if she is all right. 

"What is she doing?!" Kyo says.

I look to him angrily and say, "Can't you be more patient, or at least not verbalize your inability?"

He gives me a fierce look but says nothing. 

Silence returns for only a short time more before I hear a door opening and footsteps.  

Soon after, she is before us, appearing nervous.

She bows quickly a few times as she says, "I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, I took too long to get ready."

Concerned that he may make a statement that could upset her more, I smile and say, "It's really not a problem.  Please, take your time."

I glance at Kyo, who has his face turned to the side away from Tohru-san and I as he says, "Yeah."

I had given it much thought and planned out what we would do for the day.  Smiling, I look to her and say, "I was thinking it might be nice if we started off our day together at the zoo."

She smiles brightly and looks first to me and then to him as she says, "I think that sounds like a nice idea, what do you think, Kyo-kun?"

I notice him looking at her, appearing embarrassed, and listen as he responds, "Whatever you feel like – it's ok with me."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun!"

He blushes as he responds, "There's nothing to thank me about."  

"It's settled then.  Shall we go?" I say.

"Ok!" she says, while he remains silent.

I open the door for her and follow her out, Kyo coming behind me.  The three of us walk in a line beside each other, Tohru-san, between Kyo and I.

As we make our way to the train station, she looks up at the sky and says, "Kaa-san, it's a beautiful day, and I'm so fortunate, spending time with Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun." 

I smile at her comment and notice a change in Kyo's expression as well. 

We reach the station and hurry to the correct platform and make it onto the train within only a few moments of its departure.  The ride is quiet, each of us lost in our own thoughts.  

Once we arrive at the correct station, we walk the remainder of the way to the zoo, and, as we'd agreed previously, Kyo and I split the admission for Tohru-san, insisting despite her protests. 

We walk through the gate, and Kyo moves ahead of us and picks up a guide map.  

He walks back and holds it out to her as he says, "Here, use it to decide what you want to see."

She smiles at him and says, "Thank you so much, Kyo-kun."

He says nothing but smiles slightly at her.  

He returns to standing next to her on the side opposite from myself, while I turn my head towards her and say, "Is there any exhibit that you'd like to see first, Tohru-san?"

She thinks intensely for a moment, and then answers, "Let's just follow the paths and see what we find."

Kyo offers no response and I answer, "That sounds like a good plan."

While Kyo and I stand by, she opens the map and carefully inspects it before looking in sequence at each of us and then pointing to a trail as she says, "Could we go here first?"

"Like I said, whatever you want to do, it's fine with me," he answers.

"Of course, Tohru-san, we're here to celebrate your achievement," I say.

In response, she says, "Let's go!"

Kyo laughs and I smile, and she looks at us both, appearing embarrassed.  

We set off on our way, and see a variety of animals; grizzly bears, penguins, owls, and elephants. 

It is only as we approach the warthogs that the irony of the situation dawns upon me, that like these animals whose spirits we possess, we will almost certainly lose our freedom, doomed to remain captives for the rest of our days.

Tohru-san looks to Kyo and I and points as she says, "Ah, look!  I wish Kagura-san could see them!" 

Remembering my earlier vow, I push aside my feelings and say to her, "Yes, I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

I look at Kyo and see him staring off in the distance silently, possibly he came to a similar realization.  

I am surprised when she suddenly blushes and looks down.

"I'm sorry, I – I realized I shouldn't have said such a thing.  After all…"

He looks back at her and says, "Don't apologize – there's no need."

"Tohru-san was showing her wonderful kindness," I say.

She raises her head and says, "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun."

We both smile at her, and her face brightens. 

"Shall we continue, Tohru-san?"

"Ok!"

She steps between Kyo and I, and we finish the remainder of the zoo.

As we walk towards the exit, she says, "That was so much fun, thank you both so much!"

I smile and say, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it.  But, our day doesn't end here."

She looks at me, appearing surprised, and then smiles at both of us. 


	3. A Fleeting Moment Part II

Hello, here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 3: A Fleeting Moment – Part II 

I look at my watch and then to her as I say, "Shall we go to eat?" 

She looks to Kyo and says, "That's fine with me, what do you think, Kyo-kun?"

He blushes slightly and answers, "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like, Tohru-san?"

"Oh, no, you two can decide," she answers in a hurried manner.

His voice raised, Kyo responds, "No, _you're_ supposed to decide – I mean, since it's your day."

I consider glaring at him, considering the rough manner of the first part of his response, but decide against it, since he realized his error and added the second statement. 

Sounding still unconvinced, she answers, "There – there is a café that I think is near here that I've heard is nice."

"That sounds like a excellent idea, Tohru-san."

Kyo nods his head yes in response. 

She moves ahead of us and looks around as she says, "I think the street it's on is around here."

She points to the right, and glances back at us as she says, "Ah, there it is, I can see it from here on that street."

She stops and the three of us walk in line again, her slightly in the lead.  

To my surprise, and seemingly, to Kyo's, she opens the door and waits as the two of us walk through. 

"Thank you very much, Tohru-san."

"Thanks."

She smiles in response.

A hostess seats us at a table and gives us each a menu. The three of us scan the menu, and, after I decide, I steal a glance at Tohru-san and am glad to see that she seems genuinely happy.

The server comes and we each place our order.  

She looks at Kyo and I in turn and says, "It's so wonderful, spending time with both of you. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Kyo and I smile silently in return. 

Quiet returns, and, against my will, my thoughts return to a recent conversation with Akito.  

_"Yuki."_

_"Yes, Akito."_

_He moves closer to me and places his icy hand on my chin, forcing up my face to look at his._

_"Won't it be wonderful?  It will be just like it was before, you and I together.  Though, of course, now that you're older and you've rid yourself of that annoying cough, I won't let you relax and do nothing like before.  It is, after all, the duty of the rat to serve the god - who has given him so much."_

Not wanting him to destroy even these precious moments, I repress these thoughts and look to her with a smile. 

The food arrives soon afterward and each of us begins to eat.

"Is it to your liking, Tohru-san?"

"Oh, very much so, thank you, Yuki-kun!"

"I'm glad to hear that," I answer, smiling. 

Intermittent conversation fills the silence, and, sooner than expected, we have completed our meal. 

Before she can say anything when the check arrives, Kyo says, "Tohru, you don't need to pay."

Surprised and nervous, she looks at each of us uncertainly.

"It's our treat today, Tohru-san."

"Thank you so much.   You both are so kind."

"Tohru-san deserves it."

"It's no big deal."

After Kyo and I pay the check, the three of us, again in our line, walk out into the sunshine once more. 

We take the train back to a shopping center close by to our home.  After we disembark, we walk towards the store that I'd planned for us to go to next.

When we arrive, I turn to her and say, "Here we are."

She looks at me with a confused expression and says, "A clothing store?"

I move in closer to her and grin as I say, "After all, Tohru-san deserves a new dress to wear when the three of us go out for dinner the day of our graduation ceremony."

Taken back, she looks at each of us again, her eyes welling up with tears. 

"I'd love to celebrate with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun."

Kyo smiles kindly at her and I wipe away her tears as I say, "We'd love to as well."

I open the door and wait as she and Kyo walk through.  

As I stand, my hand placed carefully on the arm of a chair, and Kyo relaxes against a wall, she begins to look around, uncertainly at first, but with more confidence and excitement as her search continues. 

She picks out a few, and carries them over to the two of us. 

Appearing somewhat embarrassed, she says, "Would – would you mind helping me choose which one to buy?"

Blushing, Kyo looks away and says, "Ok."

I answer, "Of course."

She proceeds to model five different outfits, three dresses and two skirts and matching blouses. 

I notice that, as she tries on the light blue straight cut dress, her smile is broader and her eyes sparkle even more than when she is wearing the others.  

After she finishes, I say, "They all looked lovely, Tohru-san, but the light blue dress was the most beautiful on you."

She blushes slightly and says, "Thank you, Yuki-kun."

I notice Kyo smiling as he says, "Yeah, I think that one looked the best."

"I'm happy that we all think so."

She returns the others and brings the dress to the counter.  I notice a matching headband, so pick it up. Kyo and I follow her to the counter and, after I place the headband on the counter next to the dress, I take out my wallet, to her surprise.

"Oh, you've done so much for me today, I really can't let you do this, too," she says, sounding upset. 

"This is a graduation gift to you from us, Tohru-san," I answer. 

Kyo says nothing but shakes his head yes. 

"I appreciate it so very much."

We both smile in response. 

After we purchase the dress and headband, we realize that we should be returning home, so we make our way back.  

As we stand before the door, she takes hold of one of my hands and one of Kyo's and looks at us as she says, "Thank you for today, it was even more than wonderful than I had thought it could be."

"I had a nice time, too, Tohru."

"It truly was wonderful, thank you, Tohru-san."

She moves her hands away and bows slightly before she starts to walk to the kitchen to make dinner. 

As Kyo and I walk to our rooms, I feel glad and grateful to have had this opportunity, and look forward to the dinner we will spend together. 


	4. Graduation

Hello!  Here's the next chapter.

**_animelubber_**: Thank you very much for all your comments, I hope that you enjoy the remainder of the story!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 4: Graduation_

I look at my reflection in the mirror in the bathroom and steady myself by placing my hands on the sides of the sink.  I _have_ to remain calm.  I can't make her more upset than she is already, she tried her very best.  It is we who failed, placing such a burden upon her shoulders.  I stand tall as I realize that today we're celebrating Tohru-san's achievement, we should all be happy for her.  Finding courage in this thought, I exit the bathroom and head to the front door.  When I arrive, Kyo is already there, and appears surprisingly calm; perhaps he has come to the same conclusion as I.  Neither of us speaks a word, but watch expectantly for Tohru-san to arrive.  Within a short time, we see her slowly approaching, her feet almost dragging.  I try to avoid staring, I am so shocked.  I have never seen her like this before.  After what seems like an eternity, she stops walking.  I watch in sorrow as she stands before Kyo and I, her head drooped forward and tears flowing endlessly from her eyes.  

Her face downcast, she says, "I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, I – I couldn't do it after all, I couldn't find the way to break the curse. I'm nothing more than a failure, Ka-san."

Looking upset, Kyo says, "Tohru."

She glances up at him and he takes hold of her hand.  

With a kind look, he says, "Please, never think that way, and, Tohru, your mother certainly wouldn't either, I'm sure she's so proud of you."

I take hold of her other hand and say, "Tohru-san, you've done so much for us.  We are so fortunate to know you, and to have someone care so much about each of us."

She lifts her head and smiles through her tears as she says, "Thank you, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun."

We move our hands from hers and Kyo takes out his handkerchief from his pocket and holds it before her.  She looks up at him in surprise, and he smiles quietly in return.

She takes hold of it and wipes her eyes as she says, "Thank you, Kyo-kun."

He nods his head in response. 

As she finishes, I lean towards her slightly and say, "Shall we go?"

"All right," she answers.

Kyo and I step so that we are either side of her and he takes hold of her right hand, while I take hold of her left.  Together, we have the strength to go forward. 

When we arrive at the gate to our school, Kyo and I let go of her hands and Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san appear soon after.  While Kyo and I stand slightly back, Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san approach Tohru-san, Uotoni-san grinning broadly and Hanajima-san with her usual expression. 

"Oi, Tohru, congrats," Uotoni-san says.  
"Congratulations, Tohru-kun," Hanajima-san adds.

"Thank you, and congratulations to you, too, Uo-chan, Hana-chan."

"Ah, Kyoko-san must be so proud today."

"Yes, I'm sure that's true, she always wanted this for Tohru-kun."

"I – I hope so."

Uotoni-san places her arm across Tohru-san's back and says, "Of course!" 

Her expression slightly changed, Hanajima-san says, "Tohru-kun, is something wrong?"

Uotoni-san, surprised, looks at Tohru-san as well.

Startled, Tohru-san smiles quickly and says, "No, I - I'm just nervous."

"I see," Hanajima-san responds, not appearing convinced. 

Wanting to relieve some of the tension, I glance at everyone and say, "Shall we be going?"

They all agree and we begin to walk to the auditorium, Tohru-san between Uotoni-san and Hanajima-san, and Kyo and I trailing. 

We wish each other congratulations again before walking to our assigned seats.  As the president of the Student Council, I sit with the other third-year members of the council in the front row.  I scan the graduates, and smile at Tohru-san when I spot her, she waves in response.  I am about to focus my attention once more on the stage when I feel eyes upon me, I slowly look to the crowd and see him there, staring at me with his icy eyes and smug grin.  I quickly look away, but feel foolish after having done so, will I never be able to stand up to him?  Knowing my responsibilities in the ceremony, I try my best to concentrate.  

Eventually, it is my turn to speak, so I stand up and walk to the podium.  I look out at the crowd once more and think about my speech, how meaningless it is, and detached from reality.  The knowledge that I will be able to spend this evening with Tohru-san is the only thing that provides me with the courage to begin. 

After I finish, I return to my seat for the remainder of the ceremony.  As it ends, I stand once more and start to walk back to Tohru-san's seat when Hatori steps in front of me.

"Hatori?" I ask, confused.

"Yuki, we're going now."

Slightly annoyed, I say, "I know that, I was going to find Tohru-san so we can go back home together."

"It seems you don't understand."

Aggrivated by his intrusion, I decide to ignore him and start to walk towards her, smiling as she notices me approaching.  However, I am shocked when Hatori puts his arm up to stop me.

"What are you doing?" I say angrily.

"Yuki, you're not going back to Shigure's home, we're going to the estate."__


	5. The End of the Dream

Hello, here's the second to last chapter.  Enjoy!

**_animelubber22_**: Thank you for reviewing again, glad you're enjoying it!

**_ssj & Polka Dot_**: Thanks for your comments, hope you like how it turns out.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 5: The End of the Dream 

"I'm not going to do that, Hatori, I…"

"Yuki."

I cringe as I feel fingers like icicles upon my shoulder.  I slowly turn my face to the side and see him there, furious.

"Akito."

"Yuki, I know that you were not planning to defy me, since, of course, you can imagine what the consequences may be if you choose to do so.  But, more importantly, it is your duty to obey me, after all, as the blessed rat, you are to serve the god."

I find myself frozen in place, staring at him, why, why am I like this?

_"Akito, Akito, please!"_

_He strikes me again and shouts, "Who are you to tell me what to do?  I am your god!"_

_Despite my efforts otherwise, the tears begin to fall._

_"I've had enough of that damn coughing, all the time, over and over!"_

_I collapse to my knees, "Please, I'm begging you, Akito.  Please don't make me go there again, it's dark and cold, and I feel like I can't breathe!"_

_He kicks me and I fall over._

_"You'll regret this, I'll make sure that you sorely regret any attempts to defy me!!!" _

He tightens his grip as he says, "Isn't that true, Yuki?"

Using all my courage, I turn my face away and look for Tohru-san, but am surprised to see that she is no longer walking towards me, and seems to have vanished.

Akito digs his nails into my shoulder as he says, "You must be looking for that bitch.  There's no need to worry over such garbage.  I've made sure that Kureno has taken care of that situation.  Now, come with me, Yuki, or I may have to act."

My mind races, do I escape and look for her, how far could Kureno have gone?  I am about to run when I realize that Akito must know where Kureno is taking her, and she could be hurt if I try to find her.  I never want that to happen to her.  

Still looking away from him towards the void where she had been, I answer, "I understand, Akito."

He loosens his grip and then moves his hand away as he says, "Of course you do."

I turn towards him and see him smiling triumphantly as he looks at me.

He starts to walk away, Hatori following.  My stomach churns as I find myself stepping forward in their path.  I question myself; did I make the right decision, have I put her at more risk?  My thoughts are interrupted when Akito and Hatori stop near the car.  I am surprised to see Kyo, his face expressionless, standing by the side of the vehicle, his eyes vacant as he looks off in the distance.

Angrily, Akito shouts, "Get away from the car!  I don't want you even close to it.  Shigure is over there, go with him."

I am even more shocked as Kyo walks silently away, not once having made a sound or even having looked at either Akito or me. 

"That disgusting beast, his mere presence soils everything around him!"

He grins maliciously as he watches Kyo walk away and says, "It won't be long before he loses the opportunity to do such a thing."

Satisfied, he turns away and stands before the door.  Hatori opens it for him and helps him in.  I look at Akito through the doorway, and resigned out of concern for her well-being, step inside and sit down. 

Hatori walks to the driver's side, enters, and starts the car. 

I remain still, my face forward, hoping that Akito will remain silent, even if only for this short time.

My mind returns to the scene at the car.  It was foolish of me to be surprised, Kyo faces an even worse fate.  While I have the great misfortune of having to be Akito's servant, I at least will be allowed to move throughout the estate, and possibly – though highly unlikely – outside.  Akito may even forbid the Juunishi from interacting with him, the possibility of which, I'm sure, has left Kagura distraught.

The car stops, and Hatori helps Akito out of the car.  I open my door and step outside, and find myself ironically facing the window at Akito's room.  Pained, I look away and follow them as they step into the main house.  The three of us walk inside and into a room where I see Kyo and all of the Juunishi, absent Kureno, gathered, and a glaringly apparent empty space within the group where Tohru-san should be. 


	6. The Beginning of the Nightmare

**_Your Attention Please_**_:_

This is the final chapter to this fiction, but please read the already available sequels to this piece, "A Solitary Freedom" (Part II) and "A New Day"  (Part III) for the complete story.  

**_Yue's Lady_**: Thanks for your review, hope you like the rest!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 6:  The Beginning of the Nightmare 

I stop and Akito turns around and looks at me angrily and says, "What are you doing?"

Realizing I was supposed to continue walking with him, I follow him and he stops in the front of the room, Hatori on one side and I on the other.  I scan the room, and notice the fear, disbelief, anger, and despondence across the face of the Juunishi. 

I look to Akito once more and see the satisfied grin on his face.  

"As I had commanded, the promised day is at last here."

Silence reigns and many of the Juunishi look at the floor, averting Akito's triumphant glare. 

Surprising me, he turns towards me and glances at me before returning his stare to the others.

"As he is the blessed member of the Juunishi, you are to respect Yuki as the under-leader in this household."

Undesired by me, I receive stares of surprise and anger. 

The quiet returns as they wait to hear what he will say to shock them next. 

When he looks as if he is about to say something, I notice Momiji's head turning in each direction.

"Toh-ru, Toh-ru, why isn't she here?"

Glaring at him, Akito returns, "That is none of your concern."

Momiji looks at him surprised, but then his expression turns frantic.

"Akito, please don't do anything to Toh-ru!" Momiji shouts.

"You insolent, disgusting ingrate, how dare you defy me AGAIN!" Akito screams as he approaches Momiji and uses all his force to push him over violently, causing him to hit his head and lose consciousness.  I stand aside, but how can I do this?  Momiji is the only one, the only one who has had the courage to protect Tohru-san, I have been a coward. I don't want to be one anymore, I want to be strong for her.

I am about to speak at last when Akito says, "You've all been lured in by that worthless woman.  Have you forgotten who the head of this family is?!  You will all do as I say, not follow around some brainless bitch."

"Tohru is not a brainless bitch."

Kyo!

"What did you say, you MONSTER?"

"You heard me."

Akito snickers and answers, "As if a loser like you deserves an opinion."

I watch as Kyo's face changes to a pained expression.

"What he says is true, Akito, Tohru-san is a truly amazing person," I say with a firm and confident tone.

He walks towards me and slaps me across the cheek, "When did YOU get a backbone?" he answers sarcastically. 

"I don't care what becomes of me, and I'm sure everyone else feels the same way, but leave Tohru-san alone."

Enraged, he starts attacking me, battling Shigure and Hatori as they try to restrain him.

"You bastard, how dare you order ME around!"

"Akito, that's enough!" Shigure shouts.

"You shut up, too!"

Akito continues and I feel myself blacking out, but, before I fully lose consciousness, I hear him say, "What will be done about that bitch will be my decision, and if any of you EVER try to make contact with her again, it will not go unpunished."

I awaken, and am startled to realize that it is already dark – I'll be late, I'm sure she's waiting for me.  

I sit up quickly but am confused, this isn't my room, what am I…

"Yuki."

I look to the side and say, "Haru."

I glance around the room as reality surfaces; of course, I am in the main house.  I look to the doorway and see Rin there, leaning up against it, her expression defiant and her eyes closed.

"I'm glad that you've regained consciousness, you've been out for hours," Haru says.

Anxious I say, "Haru, is she all right?"

Haru turns his head slightly away and says, "There are only rumors."

My voice firm, I say, "I want to know."

He looks back at me, appearing somewhat surprised.

"I carried you back to your room and Hatori checked on your condition – before he left."

Hatori left?  

"He didn't say what he was going to do?"

"No."

Knowing what most likely had been done, I turn my face away from Haru and glance out the window.__

After a few moments of silence, I look back at him and say, "And Kyo?"

"As soon as Akito finished his speech, he walked away in the direction of the cell – I don't know what has happened to him since then."

What courage, Kyo is being strong to protect her, I want – no – I _will_ be that way, too.  There is a small hope that we may be reunited if I become the leader, I shouldn't forget about the possibility of such a day.  But, even so, as I watch the faces of those in this room, and imagine those of Kyo and the other Juunishi, expressing their anxiety and dread, I cannot help but be overcome by the despair that is our inescapable destiny. 


End file.
